


Age Difference AU: How Leon Met Chris

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon/Kennfield Collection [15]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Leon is celebrating his twenty-first birthday with some friends at the bar. Captain Chris Redfield of the BSAA is also at this bar, with some friends of his own.The young and naive Leon meets Chris during his twenty-first birthday "party" and is smitten, both steal glances at each other from across the bar. Leon decides to take a chance."Um, hi, I'm Leon...it's my uh, twenty-first birthday...shot?" The brunette asks, offering one to Chris with wide blue eyes and a shy smile.Chris thinks it's a joke, but then sees that Leon is sincere. He accepts the shot, and orders Leon another drink. They spend the rest of the night talking to each other and...well, you'll just have to find out.





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that Age Difference AU I promised. With RE2 Remake Leon meeting RE6/Vendetta Chris Redfield.
> 
> I only own Sophie and Lucas Kennedy and Munchie. And mentions of Herb and Pearl Redfield, Chris' aunt and uncle.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEON!” A small crowd of college aged students cheered, Leon Kennedy blushing a scarlet red.

It was his twenty-first birthday and his friends wanted to take him out for rounds of shots and drinks. Jake Muller and Ark Thompson promised that they were not going home until Leon was stumbling out the door. Luckily, Piers Nivans was the voice of reason, telling Leon that he would act as the younger male’s defense, promising to get Ark or Jake drunk first or take shots on Leon’s behalf if it became too much for him. Sherry Birkin, Helena Harper, Angela Miller and Finn Macaulay were with them, apart of their little ragtag group of friends.

“Yo! Gimme your ID, Kennedy.” Jake commanded, earning a confused look from the younger.

Nonetheless, Leon took his ID out of his wallet, handing it over to the red-head. Jake licked the back of it before slapping the brunette’s ID on to his forehead, making it stick there.

“EW! What the hell man?!” Leon exclaimed as he went to remove it from his forehead.

Jake held his arms down and led him to the bar, “Yeah, can I get a round of shots over here? It’s my friend’s birthday! He just turned twenty-one!”

The bartender chuckled, looking at Leon’s ID for verification before lining up the glasses and pouring the shots. Down the bar, a couple of BSAA soldiers watched from afar, having their own good time. A couple of veteran members were having fun and reminiscing a time when they were either that young or that carefree. Among the members, Captain Chris Redfield sat at the end of the bar, talking to his fellow Captain and best friend, Jill Valentine.

“I remember my twenty-first birthday…well, just barely.” Jill chuckled, “I remember the morning after. Woke up in the bathtub at the hotel room in Vegas, and vomiting in my best friend’s purse.”

“That’s adorable.” Chris laughed, “I didn’t have much of a party. Me and Claire went out to dinner and she ordered me a cupcake dessert with candles. The whole building sang happy birthday.”

“Oh! Chris!” Jill said, sympathy in her voice, “That’s sweet regardless. You got to spend your special day with family!”

Chris chuckled and looked back to look towards the fun looking gathering across the bar. The raven-haired male raised a brow as brown eyes met beautiful sky blue orbs. The elder found himself unable to look away, the “Birthday Boy” watched Chris intently. Even in the dim lighting of the bar, Chris could see the rosy blush upon the brunette’s cheeks. His red-headed friend shook his shoulder, reminding him of the shots they just ordered.

“Le! Dude! Start drinking, don’t want these shots to go to waste. That and we have to start pregaming for the rest of the night.” Jake said, snapping Leon out of his daze, “You good?”

Leon blinked, looking away from the admittedly attractive man sitting across the bar, smiling as a faint blush warmed his cheeks. Catching the blush, Jake looked toward the direction Leon was just looking in. The guy from the BSAA turned back to the lady sitting next to him, stirring his drink while occasionally stealing glances at Leon.

Jake chuckled, “Ah…I see. Found yourself a potential Sugar Daddy?”

Leon’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, face flushing a bright red as he shook his head, “What?! No…not a Sugar Daddy! I mean, the guy is admittedly kind of attractive…”

Jake laughed, calling Piers over and canting his head toward Chris’ direction, “That guy across the bar looks like he’s with the BSAA. You know him?”

Pier looked in the general direction of the BSAA crowd, hazel eyes narrowing as he tried to see which guy they were talking about. Eyes widened when he realized just which guy Jake was talking about, “That’s Captain Redfield. He’s my boss.” Piers explained, “Why?”

Jake asked about Chris, telling the elder to tell them something about the BSAA Captain. The sniper thought about it before explaining that Chris was the leader of their special operations team. That he was a good and respectable man. He then questioned again why Jake wanted to know.

The red-head chuckled once more, explaining that it seems like “The Captain” has caught Leon’s attention, asking Piers if he wanted to be a good friend and help the Birthday Boy score a chance with the Captain. Piers shook his head at first, saying that not only was he not sure if Chris was even into guys, but also that Chris was hold enough to be Leon’s Dad. Jake pouted, shoving at Piers’ shoulder playfully.

“C’mon! It’s Leon’s Birthday and this poor guy needs to have a good time.” Jake pressed, “Besides, age is just a number. And Lele likes what he sees. If he’s not interested and shit goes South, welp, we tried! And you and I know how to fight.”

The sniper contemplated what his friend said, looking at Leon, who watched him with pleading blue orbs. With a sigh, Piers ordered two more shots, handing them both to Leon. He told him to just walk over, tell Chris it was his Birthday and ask if he wanted to take a shot with him. He reminded the younger to keep it casual and to keep it cool. Chris was a pretty relaxed and friendly guy, so Leon should have little to no problems.

Leon carefully took the drinks and nodded. With a deep breath, he ask them to wish him luck as he made his way over to Chris.

Chris was casually talking with Jill before someone poked his arm. Turning toward the source, he saw the “Birthday Boy”, his license still on his forehead, standing before the elder with two shots in his hands. Big blue eyes looked up at him, a shy smile on his face.

“Hi.” The young brunette simply said, “I’m Leon. It’s my twenty first birthday…and I was wondering…uh, shot?” he asked, holding a glass out to Chris.

The elder raised a brow, looking down at the shot, and then to “Leon” before looking across the bar, noticing the red-head and…Piers Nivans? His lieutenant knew this kid? The sniper seemingly cursed and ducked down, the red-head turning to look at Piers and calling him a “Pussy”. Chris chuckled, looking back to the brunette.

“So…did your friends put you up to this?” Chris asked, leaning against the bar and pulIing out his wallet, “How much did they bet you? I can just give it to you right now.”

Leon shook his head, “Oh, no, Sir. They didn’t bet me anything! I came over because you seem like a really nice and attractive guy and I was wondering…”

That certainly caught Chris off guard, “Son…do you know how old I am?”

Leon shook his head, blushing like mad now. Chris told him that he was graduating high school when Leon was born. That he was attending college and joining the special forces when Leon was in kindergarten. Judging by the look on his face and the still offered glass, it looked like Chris was not scaring the kid off that easily, though Leon was apologizing.

Shit, had this been a mistake? Leon stood there as Chris told him all this stuff, silently wondering if he should tuck his tail between his legs, suck in his pride and go back to his side of the bar in defeat. The younger apologized for bothering Chris, but insisted he at least take the shot as a token of his apology.

Looking from the shot to the drink, Chris gave a “What the hell…” before taking the shot. He clinked the tiny glass against Leon’s, not missing the wide and happy grin on the younger’s face as they drank them.

“Happy Birthday, kid.” Chris said with a smile, “I’m Chris. What are you drinking?”

Leon chuckled, “I’m not sure…according to my friends, we’re not allowed to go home until I’m either drunk or borderline passed out.”

That made the elder laugh, “Well, here. First official drink’s on me.” He said, calling the bartender over and having Leon tell the bartender what he wanted.

Jake clapped Piers on the shoulders, shaking the sniper, excited for their younger friend, “He did it! He actually fucking did it!”

Sherry and Helena and Ark watched intently, the brunette sitting down next to Chris as they began to talk. At the same time, Jill and Barry watched Chris talk to this kid, both wondering if this was a prank or not. Judging by how skiddish Leon was, Jill doubted it was a prank, making Barry question the college student’s intentions.

One drink turned into a couple as Leon loosened up and found himself telling Chris his whole life’s story with Chris telling him his. He found out Chris had lost his parents at seventeen, having to raise his little sister by himself, despite living with their Uncle and Aunt. Chris had gone to college, but dropped out and entered the Air Force. He dropped out of there too, joining the STARS unit and paying for his sister to go to college. Shit went down and he joined the BSAA years later. He left out the details of the Raccoon City incident, but said his sister had gone through it…with the help of a cop.

“That’s weird…I think my mom and dad went through that whole incident too, but my Mom never liked to talk about it.” Leon explained with a raised brow.

Chris found out Leon had been born in Raccoon City, but moved to Washington D.C. so his dad could be closer to his job. His Dad had worked as a police officer for a while, but then got a job with the government, but he never found out what for or what his job was. He only knew that his Dad had traveled a lot before his death when Leon was eight. His mom is a nurse at the local hospital, working long days and nights. Leon was currently in college for Criminal Justice and planned to be a police officer, but right now, he and his friend Ark, worked dispatch some nights. It was because of his grandparents that he could afford to go to college.

 “That’s quite a story you got there…but it’s nice to see that there’s still some level-headed and intelligent young people left in the world.” Chris mused, “I’m sure your mom and even your dad are proud.”

Leon smiled, “Yeah. Thank you.”

There was an awkward silence, both of them just staring at each other, admiring the other’s features. Leon liked the messy but somehow still neat buzz-cut look Chris had going on, wanting to reach up and touch his hair to see if it was as soft as it looked. Leon subconsciously flattened his own hair, his fringe hanging in his eyes slightly. Leon’s cellphone went off, Sherry texting him to ask if he had a date or if the brunette was coming home alone with them.

“So…thank you for the drinks, Chris. It was really nice talking to you.” Leon said, standing up and nearly stumbling had Chris not been there to catch him.

“Whoa! Easy…” Chris warned, “You okay?”

Leon chuckled, feeling slightly buzzed, “I’m okay!”

The soldier laughed, throwing the younger’s arm over his shoulder as he helped walk Leon over to his friends. They all played it off as if they hadn’t notices the younger, casually talking and totally not stealing glances at the two.

“Hey guys! This is Chris!” Leon introduced in excitement, “Jake and Helena, be nice.”

Helena gave a “Hi” and Jake nodded, saluting with the lip of his beer bottle. The rest of his friends were very kind and welcoming, Ark did raise a brow though. Piers and Finn saluted, both giving a “Captain” as they did so, causing Chris to tell them “at ease”. He also reminded the two that they were off the clock, so it was just “Chris”.

“Yes, Sir.” They replied in unison, making the raven-haired man chuckle and shake his head.

“So, I trust your friends are pretty responsible? We don’t have to worry about you getting hurt or going too crazy on your big night?” Chris asked, quirking a brow.

Leon nodded, “I trust these guys and gals with my life.”

“That’s good,” Chris nodded, “Take it easy, Leon.”

Blue eyes softened and became sad, “W-Wait!” he called, making Chris stop and turn around, “You can stay and party with us!”

The elder thought about it for a moment, making the brunette’s heart flutter in his chest. Chris pulled out his wallet, pulling out a little white card. It had the BSAA Logo on it as well as Chris’ full name and phone number. He called the bartender, asking for a pen, to which the man gave him. After scribbling something down on the back of it, Chris handed the card over to Leon.

“I promise to take you out for your birthday. My treat.” Chris promised, giving the younger a wink, “Don’t overdo it tonight. And be safe!” With that, Chris went back to join his friends. 

There was a look in Leon’s eye, the college student struck silent but nodding fervently, waving like an idiot. He looked at the little card in his hand, staring at what he guessed was Chris’ cellphone number. His heart beat in his chest and ears, butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as he sobered up and felt giddy.

“He gave me his number!” Leon cheered triumphantly, hugging the little slip of paper to his chest.

* * *

 

The next day, Leon found himself more interested in his cellphone than the new video game he was playing. He and Ark were in their dorm, playing Mario Kart against Jake, Sherry, and Helena, Angela talking in the background to Helena while the brunette played. Piers and Finn had basic training, but apparently Chris was off today. So, Leon texted him a simple “Hey” and was patiently awaiting a response.

“Earth to Kennedy!” Ark called, smacking at the younger’s cat slippered foot, “Dude! Get your head in the game! You’re letting Jake win!”

“Oh…shit.” Leon sighed, eyes still looking toward the phone while simultaneously driving, though he kept driving Princess Peach into the wall.

“For fuck’s sake Leon. I knew you sucked, but not this much!” Jake’s voice taunted through the headphones, “Usually that stupid little princess would have lapped Sherry by now-OW! HEY! NO BEATING THE BOYFRIEND! OW! SORRY!”

Ark and Helena chuckled at the red-head. Leon apologized, saying he was distracted. Helena asked if it was because of the DILF with the Superman Bod, making the younger blush and mutter a quiet “No”. Sherry awed at him while Angela pointed out that Chris, although attractive, looked to be older than “Mama Kennedy”. Jake told him to “just fucking text him already”.

“I did!” Leon exclaimed, “That’s why I’m playing like-!” His phone went off, causing him to stop mid sentence and all but abandoned the game as Chris called him.

“Great, now I have to carry you.” Ark sighed, “Hold up, guys. His Sugar Daddy’s calling.”

“OH! Put it on speaker!” Sherry exclaimed on the mic.

Leon waved them off and asked them to be quiet, answering the phone, “Leon Kennedy speaking.”

“Hey, Leon!” Chris’ chipper voice said on the other line, “Good morning! How are you?”

The younger blushed, chuckling and telling Chris that he was okay before asking the elder how he was. The college student could hear the smile in the elder’s voice as he spoke to him, adamantly telling Leon about his morning and how he went for his usual gym routine, ate breakfast, etc. This made Leon chuckle nervously.

“What’s going on?” Helena asked.

“Put the phone on speaker, Twink!” Jake called, receiving another hit from Sherry.

“Am I interrupting something?” Chris asked with concern, “I’m sorry. I could call back if-.”

“No! I wasn’t in the middle of anything!” Leon lied, “So, what’s up?” he asked, going into the bathroom to talk. 

Ark rolled his eyes but chuckled, "Alright, back to kicking Jake's ass."

"You wish, fuckboy." Jake replied. 

* * *

Leon shook eith excitement as Chris spoke, asking if the younger would like to join him for brunch. The little brunette nodded, but then verbally accepted the invitation when he realized Chris could not see him through the phone. 

"When and where?" He asked coolly. 

 


	2. First Date

He fluffed his hair for the billionth time as he looked over his appearance. Leon had picked out a simple navy blue polo t-shirt and a white long sleeved undershirt, as well as jeans and white sneakers. He borrowed Ark’s expensive cologne. The elder was banging on the door, reminding Leon that there was only one bathroom in this dorm room and he wasn’t going down the hall to use the public bathroom.

“Le! I know you’re excited for your date, but I just chugged the last of the Code Red Dew and I’m about to explode!” Ark called through the door, “Dude! Please hurry the fuck up!”

“Okay! I’m done!” Leon called, stepping out and showing his best friend, “How do I look?”

“Great! Awesome! Spec-fucking-tacular! ‘Scuse me.” Ark replied, pushing past Leon and rushing into the bathroom, slamming the door shut, “Good luck! Have fun! Make good choices!”

The brunette chuckled and grabbed his keys, telling Ark not to wait up for him. He whistled a happy tune and made his way to the student parking lot, twirling his keys in his hand. He rehearsed how he would greet Chris, checking his appearance once more once he got into his jeep.

“Hey, Chris!” Leon said to himself on the way there, “How’s it hanging? No, no. That’s stupid.” He scolded himself.

Clearing his throat, he continued to practice what to say on the way there.

* * *

“Do guys his age even like flowers? Chocolates?” Chris asked his sister.

Claire Redfield watched her brother get ready for his date through the laptop camera. He had spent the morning talking to her about this young guy with the adorable face, big blue eyes and feathery brown hair. The eldest Redfield was flustered, feeling both nervous and excited. Nervous, because Leon was way younger than him. What if he was boring to the younger? What if Leon lost interest easily and found someone else while they were there? What if this was a prank?

“Calm down, Big Red.” Claire reminded him for the thousandth time, “If he is who I think he is, Sophie and Lucas raised a good kid. I’m sure this isn’t some sick College Prank.”

“Lucas…as in Lucas Kennedy? The “Kennedy Report” Kennedy?” Chris asked, “…Claire this isn’t helping me if Leon is Lucas’ son…especially since Leon probably doesn’t know how his dad…”

“That’s because that’s classified information.” Claire reminded him, “Lucas was a good man and I know Sophie is a strong enough woman to handle life and raise their son after his passing.”

The red-head was silent for a moment, Chris knowing Claire had cared deeply for the agent and felt like she owed it to him to keep tabs on his wife and son…the same son Chris might be going on a date with. But Claire did not seem to make a fuss about the whole thing, knowing her brother held no nefarious intent with the younger. At the same time, she somewhat doubted that this was the same Leon she had seen a handful of times.

“Just…in case it is really him…don’t tell him you know me.” Claire pleaded, “Because then, he’ll definitely be freaked out. I don’t think he’ll remember me anyway…but just in case.”

Chris nodded, fixing the collar of his dress shirt. He wore a black buttoned up shirt and khakis, with black dress shoes. He turned to the monitor, “How do I look?”

Claire gave a thumbs up and a big smile, “Like Sugar Baby Bait.”

The raven-haired man gave her a look, causing his younger sister to chuckle in amusement, “I kid…but seriously, you look good, Big Red. He’ll love it.”

Chris smiled, “Thanks, Little Red.”

* * *

 “I can feel it, COMING IN THE AIR TONIGHT!” Leon bellowed out as he sat in the parking lot of the diner, patiently waiting for Chris, “OH LORD!”

He had been there for a while, driving over early due to his paranoia about the traffic. The older people in the car next to him gave him a peculiar look, but he did not care. He was in way too good a mood to care. That, and he had talked to his mom on the way over. Apparently, Uncle Marvin and Uncle Kevin had paid her a visit, Uncle Kevin went over “The Talk” with him over the phone. Leon reassured the elder he wouldn’t need it, because it was the first date.

“Yeah, but when I was your age, the first date was usually the test-OW! Sophie! If you beat me up, then I’ll have to stay here long-OW! I’m kidding! Don’t you give me that look, Marv.” Kevin had said, “Look, have a good time, kid. And if he does anything, Uncle Marvin and I will be more than happy to pay him a visit.”

It was a good thing Leon had left out Chris’ real age and name. Uncle Kevin and Uncle Marvin apparently worked in Raccoon City and were assigned to help out his Dad, but then this event Leon was suddenly curious about, happened. Uncle Kevin barely got Uncle Marvin out. They apparently also knew of the STARS Unit when he asked. Supposedly, the STARS Unit was thought to have died in the Arklay Mountains…wherever that was. But if they knew Chris had been apart of that unit…they would definitely want a word with him.

Chris pulled up in his hummer, giving himself another once over in the mirror. He pulled up next to a little green jeep, the driver seemingly unaware of his presence as Phil Collins blasted over their speakers. The person was singing along to the song, banging on imaginary drums. Chris stepped out, but stayed quiet, biting his lip to prevent from laughing.

Leon was inside the jeep, rocking out on imaginary drums as he listened to Phil Collins. The elder watched in amusement as the younger had his drum solo, singing the song out loud and seemingly in his own little world, oblivious to everyone and everything around him. It was adorable. Chris almost felt bad for knocking on the window, interrupting Leon’s performance.

“I CAN FEEL IT COMING IN THE AIR TONIGHT! OH LORD! OH-whoa…uh,” Blue eyes went wide when he realized Chris was standing out, a huge grin on his face and about to burst out laughing, “…Hi, Chris!”

“Hi, Leon.” Chris chuckled, opening the younger’s door for him, “I almost didn’t want to knock. You looked like you were really rocking out in there.”

Leon chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck as the elder offered a helping hand, “Yeah…sorry. My dad and I used to…well, he really loved Phil Collins and I sort of grew up with the music. And we would have “Jam Sessions” in the car.” The younger reminisced as they locked their vehicles, “My mom would poke fun at us…” he drifted off, face holding a blank expression as he found himself thinking about his dad.

Chris smiled, patting Leon on the back, bringing him back to the real world, “I’m sure your dad was a great man. I’m sure he’s watching you and is proud of you.”

Leon smiled and nodded, “So, how are you today?” he asked, changing the subject.

They sat in a booth in the middle of the diner, Chris chuckled, reminding the younger that he already knew how he was today. Leon blushed, forgetting that Chris told him all about his morning earlier. The raven-haired man asked Leon how his morning had been going so far, the waitress starting them off with something to drink.

“Oh, it was okay.” Leon admitted, “Just gaming with some friends. Playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.”

Chris raised a brow, “Really? It sounded like you had a lot of people over.” 

Leon chuckled and shook his head, “No! It was just me and my friends. Over the mics. I mean, Ark was there too, he wanted to beat me up because I “abandoned him” and left him with Jake and the others on Baby Park.”

Chris shook his head and chuckled, “I don’t know what any of that is.”

The younger canted his head, asking if Chris had heard of Mario Kart. He nodded but explained he did not know the extent of it. He did not play video games and hadn’t since the days of Raccoon, when he used to hang out in bars and diners. The younger offered to teach him, if he was interested. The BSAA Captain thought about it, giving a “what the hell” before accepting Leon’s offer. He couldn’t help but find the younger man adorable when his eyes lit up.

As the younger adamantly described the game and how to play and when they could play it, Chris studied the delicate features. He was a handsome young man, that was for sure. There were some notable similarities between Leon and Lucas. The intense blue eyes were undeniably Lucas’, although Leon was definitely more upbeat and smiled more than his dad had. The chin and jawline was another dead giveaway, set much like his father, but a bit softer looking.

The hair, on the other hand, had definitely been his mother’s, Lucas was a dirty blonde if Chris remembered correctly. Leon had brown hair, but in some lighting, specifically the sunlight, it looked to have strands of blonde and red. Leon also kept his hair long enough for the pieces of it to hang slightly over his right eye. There also seemed to be some pieces curling upward as well, making cute little curls at the ends.

“Chris?” Leon asked, breaking the elder out of his stupor.

The raven-haired male blinked a couple of times, not realizing he had zoned out. The college student and the waitress watched him, both looking concerned. Well, Leon looked more concerned than the waitress. She seemed only worried because he wasn’t ordering fast enough. After shaking his head to clear it, he placed his order, a simple chef’s salad and a slice of apple pie for dessert. Leon ordered a cheeseburger but wasn’t sure on the dessert just yet.

 They handed the menus over to the woman as she went to go put in their order. Leon stared at the elder, smiling like an idiot. Chris had been staring at him in a daze and Leon was blushing mad. He had butterflies in his stomach just looking at the man’s honey brown eyes. Though, there was also an air of familiarity with him…like Leon had seen him before. He just could not place where.

“So, you’re in the BSAA? Like Piers and Finn?” Leon asked with interest, propping his head on his hands, “What’s that stand for? Piers always says he would have to kill us after he tells us.”

Chris chuckled, “It’s a government organization. Also owned by the UN. We investigate special cases and are sent in for extreme emergencies. I assume you’ve heard of bioterrorism?”

The younger went to nod, but stopped, waving his hand in a “sort of” motion. The elder cleared his throat, informing Leon what the BSAA stood for and what bioterrorism was. Even when their meals showed up, Leon’s attention was solely on Chris.

“So, you fight zombies and monsters and stuff?” Leon asked, honestly at a loss for words, “Like some horror movie-esk stuff?”

Chris nodded, getting the rest of his food to go, including his dessert, mainly because he was stuffed. Leon had a couple fries left, but decided not to eat them. He was full, getting a milkshake to go. Chris paid for the meal, despite Leon’s insistence to pay for his half. The college student then insisted on paying the tip. They headed out, the younger not wanting to go home just yet.

“There’s this carnival in town…if you’re interested.” Leon suddenly said, “…Want to maybe…check it out?”

That caught Chris off guard. Leon did not want him to leave, he wanted to hang out with him some more, “Oh, uh. Sure. Why don’t we drop our food off at my house first so it doesn’t go bad while we’re out? You can even park your car at my house if you want.”

The younger nodded eagerly with a wide smile. They both hopped into their designated vehicles, Leon following Chris to his house.

* * *

 “Holy smokes!” Leon exclaimed, watching Chris shoot down the targets with the pellet gun, “Your accuracy is insane!”

That made the elder laugh out loud, “I have some experience, but usually the targets are moving toward me…like, really quickly.”

The guy running the game gave them some tickets before they decided to wander around the carnival, not minding the crowds of people and kids. They had spent most of the time playing the various games and stopping to partake in the wacky photo booth and watch the cover bands that were there. It was a little crowded, but they didn’t care. They just enjoyed the other’s company. Leon found himself having to hold Chris’ hand, accidentally getting swept up in the crowds and losing track of the elder and vice versa.

“Maybe one day…you and I could go to the shooting range?” Leon suggested, he and Chris deciding to play another game, this one involving water guns, “Shoot some targets? With some big guns?”

“Of course…if you’re still interested in me by then.” Chris said, sitting down at the one stool while Leon sat right next to him.

The worker hit a switch, activating everyone’s water guns. They all shot at the targets, Chris and Leon were at neck and neck, the pressure pushing the stuffed animals higher and higher on their pedestals.

“Why wouldn’t I be interested in you?” Leon asked, eyes focused on his target.

Chris shrugged, his stuffed animal getting ahead of Leon’s now, “I don’t know…cause I’m old. You’ll probably find someone more interesting than me.”

“Doubt it.” Leon replied, his toy catching up, “Sure, you’re older than me…but you’re still way more attractive and interesting than most people my age. That…and I feel like I know you already…”

Chris nearly froze at that, but kept it together, finally getting the stuffed animal to the top first, thus winning first place. Leon had come in at a close second, “Really?” The brunette nodded at that. Shit, did Leon remember him or Claire? He couldn’t have…he and Leon never met before now…had they? He cursed his aging memory.

The carney handed Chris a giant, stuffed lion, Leon chuckling at the size of the stuffed animal. Chris offered it to the younger, “For you.” He said.

Leon blushed, a shy smile on his lips as he accepted the lion, hugging it close, “Thanks.”

“You’re very welcome.” Chris smiled, holding out his hand for Leon to take.

They wandered around some more, eventually finding their way to the Ferris Wheel. Their stomachs were not up to the other rides just yet, but they were also both getting pretty tired. Chris handed over two tickets as he and Leon slid into one of the gondolas. The BSAA Captain slid in first so he wouldn’t squish Leon with his bigger frame. Once the lap bar was secured, the ride moved, Leon’s arm snaking around his own.

“So…you said you felt like you already knew me?” Chris asked.

Leon’s blush deepened as he nodded again, “I just…I feel like I’ve met you before. It must sound…odd, I know. But, I really do like you, Chris. And I want to keep seeing you because…this is pretty nice. It’s different and I like it.” He admitted, “And you’re a really cool guy.”

Now it was Chris’ turn to blush again, “Even if I’m way older than you?”

Blue eyes looked up at him lovingly, “I don’t care. That doesn’t matter to me.”

“I’ve been through some things…and being with someone who is apart of the BSAA is a pretty risky and rocky hill. Are you sure you’re going to be up to it?”

“Absolutely.”

Brown eyes looked down into those soft blues. He saw so much of Lucas in those blue eyes, especially the determination that they had. Leon wanted to see him again. He wanted to keep seeing him, regardless of their age difference, "Alright.” was his simple response. 

The night went by pretty quickly and before they knew it, it was time to go home. They both felt a little downtrodden that it was over, but hopeful as they looked forward to the many meetings that lied ahead. Chris pulled into his driveway, getting out and going around to let Leon out of his side. He gently grasped the younger’s hand as he helped Leon out of his truck. He shut the door behind them, Leon leaning back against it and looking up at him, that adorable smile on his lips.

“I had a lot of fun today.” Leon admitted.

Chris nodded, “I did too.”

They both just stood there, a pregnant silence hung in the air as they stood in front of each other, admiring the other’s features. The brunette’s attention was focused on Chris’ lips. Before Chris realized it, Leon leaned up and kissed him. It had caught the elder off guard, but he soon relaxed and kissed the younger back. They parted, Leon biting his lip and smiling up at Chris.

Leon cleared his throat, “So…I’ll see you around, sometime?”

“Uh, yeah!” Chris quickly recovered, “Definitely.”

“Good night, Chris.”

“Night, Leon. Text me when you get home, okay?”

Leon smiled and nodded, getting into his jeep. He set the lion into the passenger seat and buckling it in. He started up the car, honking twice and waving as he pulled out of the driveway. Chris watched and waited until Leon had gone before going into the house. The man’s heart fluttered, touching his lips as he still felt the phantom touch of Leon’s lips against his own.

Leon had kissed him.


	3. Livestream

_ A gentle hand traced along his collar bone, down the expanse of his chest, over a lightly muscled abdomen, and towards the elastic of his boxers, making the brunette whimper. His shivered, feeling his nipples harden in the cool air, his cock also stirring in arousal. He wanted more. _

_ He felt the vibrations from the bigger body on top of him, Chris chuckled as he kissed and nipped and suckled at the pale column of Leon’s throat.  _

_ “You’re a beautiful boy.” Chris purred, “Does your Mother know her baby boy likes to play with older men? How do you think she would feel if she found out?” _

_ Another choked off moan escaped the younger as the elder cupped the front of his boxers, Leon moving his hips up and down. He wanted it...he wanted Chris. _

_ “Chris…” the brunette whispered. _

_ “Leon…” Chris said back, but the voice was not the man’s own. It actually sounded like... _

“Leon! Wake up, you horny idiot!” Ark called, batting the younger with a fluffy pillow, “Today is Sunday! So you know what that means?” 

Leon swatted at Ark as he rolled over in his bunk, practically wrapping himself around the giant stuffed lion. He mumbled “Five more minutes…” before burying his face into the giant stuffed toy. The action earned him another whack, Ark not letting up.

“Dude! It’s Streaming Day! We got to go to Jake’s house and work on the stream! We’re playing Mario Kart with the guys and answering questions about the next twenty-four hour challenge, remember?” Ark reminded him, gently tugging on the blankets. 

Leon groaned, using one of his pillows to cover his ear and his head to block out Ark. He wrapped himself tighter in the blankets, cocooning himself. He was too tired to play video games and he didn’t want to answer questions. He wanted to sleep and dream about handsome Chris Redfield.

“C’mon, Le!” Ark persisted, gently pulling the pillow off of the brunette’s head, “I’ll buy you an Oreo Cream stuffed doughnut and that sugary iced coffee you love so much! And those baby hash browns!” 

The younger rolled over, glancing over his shoulder at his best friend, “I want a sausage, egg, and cheese on a croissant too.” He mumbled.

“God, you’re expensive.” Ark chuckled, patting Leon’s shoulder, “Deal.”

The college student rolled his eyes and chuckled, awkwardly fixing the RPD t-shirt his Dad had given him years ago and his...noticeably tight boxers. A blush painted his cheeks when he realized he was still hard. Ark make a noise and looked away as Leon covered himself.

“Dreaming of your Bear of a Sugar Daddy?” Ark asked with a chuckle as Leon retreated to the bathroom. 

“No...wait, what the hell is a bear?” The naive brunette asked, “Cause I know you’re not talking about ones that hang out in forests.”

Ark snickered, “It’s a big, hairy usually older man. They sometimes like younger men, called Twinks.”

Leon rolled his eyes as he got the shower started, but he couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah, I know what a twink is, you jerk.”

Ark laughed out loud as he got the equipment ready to go. Stripping himself of his clothes, Leon climbed into the shower, jumping at how cold it still was. He quickly adjusted it, though was a bit thankful of the freezing cold temperature. His arousal now nonexistent, cock feeling as though it had retreated back into his body. 

As he began to clean himself, and the water warmed up immensely, Leon found himself thinking back to the dream of Chris. A blush painted his cheeks as he thought of the older man again, feeling arousal coil in the pit of his stomach once more. He felt his cock swell as he imagined what the elder looked like naked. Imagining big, strong muscled arms as they…

He heard the splash and felt the cold water get dunked on to his head before he had a chance to fully process what was going on, “HEY! ARK YOU DICK!” 

“THAT’S FOR MOANING LOUDLY IN YOUR SLEEP!” 

* * *

After being interrupted by his best friend and finishing up his shower, he found himself looking at his cellphone. He smiled at the “Good Morning, Le” text. His heart fluttered as he read the little sentence over and over again. He quickly text Chris back, bidding the older man a good morning and curiously asking about his morning. He didn’t receive an immediate response like he usually did, so he informed the man that he would be with some friends today, apologizing beforehand if he didn’t text back right away. 

He sent the elder a link to his and Ark’s YouTube page...just in case Chris wanted to catch the livestream. He mentally scolded himself immediately after sending it. Chris probably didn’t even watch YouTube. 

* * *

Chris sat at his desk in his office, utterly bored out of his mind and cursing Parker for calling out today. Today was supposed to be his day off. Not that the BSAA Captain had any plans, but he did plan to ask Leon if he wanted to meet for lunch. They could have still done that later, but the younger might not even be awake yet, his Good Morning text going unread.

Before he could go and bother Jill in her office, a little “ping” from his cellphone drew his attention downward. A smile crossed his lips, Leon finally texting him back. He was a tad disappointed to read that Leon himself was busy, but he was curious about this “Livestream” him and his friends were about to do on YouTube. 

He decided to look into it, not on his phone, but on his computer. Typing in the link exactly as he read it, the website popped up, showing a little avatar with an odd, possibly made-up symbol. The background had little caricatures of both Leon and Ark, dressed as little characters. There was a little announcement board and description of the two.

Chris found himself browsing through the various videos in order to occupy himself. 

* * *

“Okay, nerds,” Jake announced as he helped them with their set-up in the garage, “Rule Numero Uno: no Redbull, Monster Energy drink or any of that bullshit. I don’t need Kennedy here turning into a hyperactive fucking chipmunk again. Numero Dos: If you rage quit, do so outside. No breaky my shit.” 

Leon chuckled as he hooked up the webcams, “I can’t have those anyway. My mom said they’re not good for me because of my anxiety and they’ll keep me up all night long.” 

“Maybe your sugar daddy would like that, though.” Ark pointed out before being thumped over the back of the head by Piers, “Ow! What?” 

The sniper gave a stern look, “No shit talking mine and Finn’s boss while we’re here please. Chris is a respectable and admirable Captain.” 

“I wasn’t shit talking…” Ark mumbled, tying up the wires before taping them down so no one would trip over them.

Jake chuckled at that, “Careful, Lele. Looks like you might have some competition.”

Piers glared at Jake before giving Leon a sincere smile, “He’s all yours. Don’t worry. You are lucky though. Chris is a great guy.” 

Leon smiled back before bashfully looking away, a rosy blush dusting his cheeks and the bridge of his nose as he thanked the elder. He knew Chris was a great guy, he had seen it first hand and couldn’t wait to see him later after they wrapped up here. Assuming they didn’t run into Monday morning like they did before.

“Okay! Let’s get this shit rolling.” Ark announced, he and Leon sitting on the plush couch as Ark pulled up his twitter feed. Leon did the same, “Who’s joining us for the stream?” 

“I might.” Finn said, setting up his Switch as he sat on a nearby bean bag chair, setting up his headset.

“Same.” Sherry said, “But Helena, Jake and I might go upstairs and play. It’s a bit could down here.” 

“I’ll spectate with Angela.” Piers informed, “But I have to drop off some paperwork at work first.” 

“Cool!” Leon beamed, “Just gotta log-in and...whoa, we already got a lot of people watching. And new subscribers. Jilly Bean, QuintCatchMeIfYouCan, TheLums, CRed1, and OfficialMoiraBurton.” 

Piers raised a brow at the usernames, “Wait a minute…” he said, more to himself than out loud.

* * *

“So, why did I need to log on as Moira to watch?” Barry asked as he sat in the break room with Chris, Jill and Quint and Keith from R&D. 

Quint sighed, “It’s to show support for the YouTubers. They benefit from more subscribers. The more views, the more revenue they receive.” 

“Okay, but why couldn’t you just create me a new one like you did with Chris?” Barry asked.

Keith chuckled, “You’re the one who asked your daughter for her account.” 

“Wait!” Jill said, using her laptop instead of her phone, “They get paid to make videos? Christ, I’m in the wrong field.” 

Quint shook his head, explaining that yes, they did get paid, but only after a certain number of subscribers. That, and they needed a certain amount of views per video in order to make a profit, so they might upload regularly. By the looks of Ark and Leon’s videos, they uploaded every Thursday and had livestreams every other Sunday. 

“And they just play video games?” Barry asked, “Who the hell sits there and watch other people play video games?” 

“You’d be surprised.” Keith chuckled, “But it also looks like they do challenges in real life. Like overnight stuff where they’ll sleep out in the woods, or see how long they can do certain things.” 

Jill laughed out loud, “Imagine if we were allowed to record half the shit we do.” 

The others laughed or chuckled in agreement, Barry shaking his head and still not understanding what the hype was all about. They saw that the livestream was starting, the screen showed Mario Kart playing on one half while a camera feed of Leon and Ark played on the other half. Jill awed out loud, telling Chris that Leon was more adorable now that they could clearly see his face. 

“Christ, how old is this kid, Redfield?” Barry asked, “He’s the one in the blue sweatshirt, right?” 

Chris blushed and nodded, “I told you he was a bit young.” 

“He’s so cute!” Jill cooed, “What the hell is he doing with you?” 

Chris poked his tongue out at his best friend, telling her that he would kick her ass in sparring later. Depending on how late this ran. Jill laughed at that, teasing him about being careful not to throw his back out. Totally kidding, of course. 

“Hey! I just noticed that Finn is in this video too!” Keith realized, “That’s his gamer tag!”

“I think I saw Piers briefly in the background too.” Quint said, watching Piers pass behind the couch the two brunettes were sitting on.

* * *

“Okay, so today is our biweekly livestream and Q&A session.” Ark announced, “You the viewers have sent us questions via twitter and we’re here to answer them and play a little Mario Kart.” 

“We’re also going to be checking out the poll on our channel to see where you guys want us to do the next 24 Hour challenge.” Leon informed the viewers, “We also would like to thank Jilly Bean, QuintCatchMeIfYouCan, TheLums, CRed1, OfficialMoiraBurton, and DCSimmons45 for subscribing to our channel!”

Ark continued on, informing the viewers that they also had Jake, Sherry, Helena, and Finn joining them for the livestream today, thanking them for playing along. Finn gave a thumbs up from his position on the floor. Leon also said that Angela and Piers wouldn’t be playing Mario Kart but would be spectating, apologizing to Piers’ fan girls and boys. 

“Alright, let’s play Mario Kart!” Ark exclaimed. 

Ark chose Baby Bowser on the standard go-kart while Leon chose Princess Peach in the “Lamborghini” as he dubbed it, not knowing the name for the cart itself. Finn was Luigi on a motorbike, his usual combo. Their first course: Moo Moo Meadows.

“Alright, first question is from MrsKennedy12, Leon’s mom,” Ark chuckled while Leon blushed, “Hi, Mama Kennedy! She wants to know how your classes are going and when are you going to come home and visit?”

The brunette flushed an even deeper shade of red, smiling in embarrassment, “Hi, Mom. I’m passing all my classes, don’t worry. I’m going to visit soon, I promise. Love you.” 

Ark teased Leon briefly before throwing a red shell at his Kart in the game, taking second from him. They could hear Jake tell Ark to stay the fuck back there where he belonged.

“Next Question is from Arky’s Girl 789: “Ark, will you marry me?” Will you marry her?” Leon teased, dropping a banana peel and watching as Helena drove over it, Kart spinning out of control as Sherry and Finn passed her. 

“Of course I will!” Ark replied, “I'll have to properly propose of course.”

Leon chuckled at that and rolled his eyes, “Next: PeachesAndMarioCream wants to know if I’m seeing anyone.” 

“Yes.” Ark replied before Leon could, “He’s definitely seeing someone.” 

“Hey! I’m supposed to answer that, ya bastard.” Leon exclaimed, mentally cheering as he got a Bullet Bill, allowing him to speed to first place.

* * *

Chris chuckled as they watched Leon and Ark play games and answer questions. Jill, Quint and Keith said “Ooo” as Leon read off the question about whether or not he was seeing someone. They said it even louder when Ark answered for Leon, Jill elbowing the raven-haired male in the side repeatedly. 

“Yes, I am seeing someone.” Leon replied, “Don’t worry, Mom, he’s a very nice guy. Maybe I’ll bring him home to meet you during the holidays.” 

“Aw, look at that.” Barry teased Chris, noticing the younger man blush bright red, “He wants to bring you home to meet his mother.” 

“Sweet Little Mama’s Boy.” Jill cooed. 

“He kind of looks familiar though.” Keith said out loud as Piers came into the break room, “Doesn’t he?” 

Piers looked around and saw his superiors and Quint and Keith either on their phones or laptops looking at something. It wasn’t until he heard Ark’s and Leon’s voices did the sniper realize that they were all looking at his friends’ livestream. 

“Piers!” Everyone cheered in greeting. 

“Hi, guys.” Piers waved awkwardly, “What’s everyone watching?” 

“Chris’ adorable boy toy.” Jill explained, pinching Chris’ cheek before the elder swatted her hand away.

Piers chuckled, “So I guessed right. You guys are the new subscribers.” 

Everyone made a sound of confirmation as they continued to watch. Piers informed Chris and Jill that he dropped the paperwork off in Chris’ office and was going to go back to his friend’s house to watch the livestream. 

“Did you want me to tell Leon that you’re watching?” Piers asked, mainly talking to Chris.

The raven-haired male smiled and nodded.

* * *

It was well past lunchtime and almost dinner by the time the stream came to a close, Ark announcing that it was time to read off the results for this week’s twenty-four hour challenge. 

“You guys voted and now we have to go where you guys want us to.” Ark said, looking over the results.

“And it looks like we’re…” Leon read off the screen, pausing for dramatic effect, “...doing a floating box-fort and living in it for twenty-four hours. That’s going to be interesting.” 

Ark nodded in agreement, “Which means we’re going to have to start gathering supplies and checking the weather forecasts.”

“See you guys in the next video!” Ark and Leon said before shutting their equipment off.

The younger brunette sighed as he reclined back into the couch, but held a smiled on his face as he looked to Piers, who sat in the beanbag chair next to Finn, “Chris and his coworkers were really watching us?” He asked curiously, “And even got them to subscribe to us?” 

Piers nodded and chuckled, “Quint even made him his own YouTube channel just so he could subscribe to you. Even said if you two ever wanted a place to explore or do your odd challenges, you were welcome anytime.” 

Ark chuckled in disbelief, “Are we even allowed to explore a BSAA Facility? Isn’t that top secret “If I tell you, I’d have to kill you” type stuff?” 

Piers nodded, “Well, yeah, but I think he was hinting at the fact that you two could use the area and not tell anyone where you really were. Like for a twenty-four hour challenge, there would be a designated area for you guys to stay and my coworkers would make sure you don’t wander. Elliot’s dad is one of the night guards.” 

“Elliot’s dad works for the BSAA too?” Leon asked, “Like Elliot Jones from Law Class, Elliot?” 

Piers nodded, “His dad, DC, works the night shift with Nadia and Damian.” 

“Cool.” Ark simply said, “So, do they have a pool we could borrow?” 

* * *

Derek C Simmons watched his computer screen as Lucas Kennedy’s son played video games with his dumb little friends and answered questions. On another screen, he watched his partner’s facility in the Eastern Slav Republic go up in flames. 

Not that it mattered to him, Ada Wong had already procured a sample of the Plagas Parasite for him, but her report about the incident confirmed his suspicions about Adam Benford’s lie: Agent Kennedy wasn’t dead. He was still alive and kicking. 

Why his friend of almost thirty years thought to lie about that tidbit of information was beyond him. And it explained where the money from this “Secret Fund” was going: to Lucas’ wife and son. But now, the agent posed a threat to him and his other associates. 

No matter, Simmons was able to locate the agent’s son and wife. He highly doubt either one knew the man was still alive. Should Lucas interfere with his future plans, he now held leverage over him. Leon was going to school right here in DC and his wife worked as a nurse at one of the hospitals.

And if Lucas even thought to go after him, he would surely regret it. 


	4. Unwanted and Wanted Visitors

He didn't have to turn around to know whose footsteps followed close behind him. Leon had his earphones in...but they weren't playing any music. It was Monday, so he only had English 101 and Statistics, having just finished the latter before making his way back to his dormitory. Except...today, like everyday, Leon was making a detour. He was aware of the heavy footfalls behind him, even above the everyday chatters and sounds of life on campus. 

Making another left, instead of the usual right, Leon made his way down the “East End” corridor, going outside towards the Science Center and Library. He hoped he would be able to shake off his stalker soon. He planned to visit Chris later on at work and it was getting closer and closer to around the time he promised to visit, but he had to drop off his books and stuff at the dorm. 

Curtis Miller, Angela’s older brother and a man a couple years older than Leon, had been stalking the brunette for quite some time...and Leon had no idea why. He had only met the older man a handful of times, and the encounters were never for very long. And Leon was sure the man was in one of his classes. Maybe Statistics? Or English? Maybe it was the Forensics Class...Angela said Curtis was a scientist but had to go back to college for some reason. Something about unlawful testing...or maybe the man was a professor? Either way, he had been following Leon for a while. The brunette was a bit too nervous to ask or confront him. 

He pushed through the Science Center doors, and just his luck, there had been a Job and College Fair in the lobby...and it was crowded with students and faculty. Leon pushed through one of the more crowded areas, looking back and noticing that Curtis seemingly began losing track of him. Getting to his knees, he snuck underneath of the Tall Oaks Ivy University table where a couple student volunteers sat, disappearing underneath of the table cloth before crawling out the other side.  

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” One of the girls, “Liz” her name badge asked as he popped up next to her. 

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Leon apologized bashfully, “I’m just...trying to find my uh, pen. I thought I dropped it over here.” 

The girls merely laughed at him, but he didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was that he had successfully avoided Curtis, watching as the elder made his way over into the library. With a sigh of relief, Leon got to his feet, quickly making his way to the exit. He picked up his pace, practically speed walking to his dormitory, hoping Curtis didn’t know where that was. 

Once he got the door open, Leon quickly got inside and threw his whole weight against it, locking the deadbolt in place as he clicked the lock. Ark was already out of the shower, his best friend now dressed in his Batman t-shirt and boxers, about to put on his pair of jeans when he noticed Leon sliding down the door before sitting on the doormat. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Ark asked, “...wait, I know that face...Creepy Curtis again?” 

Leon blew a couple of strands of hair out of his eyes with a huff as he nodded, “I couldn’t shake him. I noticed him following me halfway here. I had to take a detour into the Science Center and through the Recruitment Faire in order to lose him.” 

“Dude,” Ark said, pulling on his pants, “Why don’t you just go to the Dean about it? Curtis is a damn assistant at the science lab. Supposedly works with WilPharma or one of those big ass companies. He shouldn’t be stalking around some college student, let alone one that’s friends with his baby sister.”

“I don’t know…” Leon sighed, getting up and taking out his textbooks before placing them down on the nearby desk, “What if...what if he plays it off like I’m making shit up? The whole “I have no idea what he’s talking about”?”

Ark gave him a look, “Le, you have people who have seen this first hand. I’ve seen it first-hand when you and I went to the cafeteria a couple of times. And there’s cameras all around campus. You’re gonna tell me they wouldn’t be able to see that shit on the school security cameras?”

Leon gave another uncertain look, making Ark sigh in exasperation, “Look...why don’t you at least tell someone? Hey! What about Chris? He’s a big guy, and he’s a Captain for the BSAA. Aren’t they like military trained or something?” 

“Yeah…?” Leon responded, “What would he be able to do? I’m sure he’s got more important things to worry about than some creepy guy stalking me at school.” 

“You’re his boyfriend!” Ark pointed out, “If someone is bothering you, I’m sure he would have no problem taking care of the situation. Maybe he would scare him off or threatened to have him arrested or something.” 

Leon nodded as Ark ruffled his hair, “So, tell Chris, okay?” Ark asked, “Because you shouldn’t be getting all rattled up over some creep here at school.” 

Again, Leon nodded. Ark bid him a good afternoon, saying that he would see him later after Sociology. Assuming dispatch didn’t need them tonight for another seven hours of Monitor Duty at the station. Leon chuckled, telling Ark that he would charge the Switch then, just in case Jim or David called out again due to the “Irish Flu”. Ark reminded Leon to talk to Chris today before he headed out. 

“Don’t forget to preorder the D.C. GameCon Tickets!” Ark reminded, “The new Wicked Inhabitant game is supposed to have a panel there for 8, or the 3 Remake, and we don’t want to miss it.”  

Leon chuckled, “Okay. I got it. I’ll pencil it in on my To-Do List.” 

With that, Ark left for class while Leon prepared to get ready to go meet Chris. He felt his hands itching to grab his sleep clothes, not really wanting to come back here afterward. He was still a bit on edge about the Curtis thing. Maybe he should tell him? Would that be too much information this soon? What if Chris found it weird? What if he told him and then Chris didn’t want to see him again afterward? And he didn’t exactly want to up and leave Ark unprotected…

He bit his lip, pulling his hand back from his drawer full of clothes. No, he was a big boy, he should be able to handle this himself. He would tell Chris when he was good and ready to tell Chris...assuming the elder didn’t find their relationship weird...or think Leon was too immature to date. Oh, god, he really couldn’t tell Chris about this. This would probably be a waste of Chris’s time...especially since the man probably had more important things to worry about than some punk stalking his boyfriend. 

Leon looked back on to his bed, eyes catching the giant stuffed lion that laid on it. Blue orbs softened at the sight of it, remembering that night fondly. Chris had been insecure about his age at first as well...scared that Leon would find someone more interesting and younger than Chris. The college student felt his cheeks heat up as he thought about that night. There was no one like Chris, the man was truly one of a kind and Leon adored him. For the short time that they had known one another, Leon knew that he did not want anyone else. And he was sure the man felt the same way.

Which meant...Leon should be able to tell him if something was wrong. 

Gathering his things, Leon made his way to the student parking lot, ignoring that nagging feeling of someone watching him. He would come back and get his clothes or ask Ark to drop him off a bag of clothes if necessary...though he hoped it would be the correct clothes and not the kitty cat onesie and mismatched clothes again. He had done that to him when he slept over Jake and Sherry’s house during one of their Gaming Nights. He had been so embarrassed...but that was the night he learned that they were true friends, not caring what Leon wore. Although, Jake did poke fun at his onesie, wondering why a college student would have that, let alone wear that. 

It had been a gag gift that Uncle Kevin and his mother had sent him in a “Care Package”, and he couldn’t help but keep it. 

Pulling out of his spot, he typed in the location of the BSAA HQ on Google Maps. He sighed when it didn’t show up immediately. He facepalmed, scolding himself and reminding himself that it was a top secret base. Of course it wouldn’t show up on the GPS. Either that, or Google Maps was as terrible as he remembered. Either way, Leon should probably call or text either Piers or Finn to see if they could give him the directions to the base. 

Leon looked back up from his phone and jolted as someone stood right next to his driver side window. Curtis Miller stood right there, looking about to knock on his window when Leon looked up at him. The man’s long black hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail, his glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He didn’t have his lab coat on like he had only a half an hour ago, but he was in a different outfit; a white button-up underneath of a maroon sweater-vest and khakis along with brown shoes.

“Leon, there you are!” Curtis said cheerfully, “I had been looking for you all morning!”

Leon chuckled nervously, rolling down his window just enough to reach a hand through up to the elbow if necessary, “Oh? Uh, is there something I could help you with?”

Curtis nodded as he presented Leon with a wallet... **_his wallet_ **, “You dropped this in the Science Center. One of the students from the Tall Oaks table said she found it and turned it in to the Lost and Found. I was going to give it to my little sister to give to you, but she has work and has informed me that she wouldn’t see you today. So, I decided to come by and drop it off.” 

The brunette coughed and cleared his throat, reaching out the window to accept his wallet. At least, that had been the intention...until Curtis pulled backward, continuing on about the upcoming Science Fair and tickets to the Astronomy Exhibit downtown at the Museum. How the students in his Science Classes would be welcome to free tickets to the exhibit for extra credit.

“I know you could benefit from a little extra credit, Leon.” Curtis said, “Considering your grade in my boss’s class.” 

Leon gulped, trying to keep a brave face, “My grade? I was passing, last I checked…” 

Curtis gave him a look, “Are you sure? It looked like a D this morning…especially because you forgot to turn in your lab report on the Gel Electrophoresis as well as the Criminal Profiling Assignment.” 

Leon’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He had completed the Electrophoresis assignment in class! And he had stayed up all night working on the other assignment and turned that in too! He put it right...on...Curtis’s desk…

He had done the assignments alright...he had just given them to the wrong person. That’s where he had seen the older man...he was an intern for his Forensics Teacher. Christ! How could he have forgotten?

Curtis explained that he would have to double check his work station after the exhibitions this weekend. He handed Leon his wallet back, as well as two tickets to the exhibit. Attendance would give him about ten points, and an additional ten points if he brought a guest and another twenty points if he wrote an assignment on one of the constellations or planets. 

“So, will I be seeing you at the exhibit, Leon?” Curtis asked with mock sweetness in his voice. 

Leon gave him a fake smile, “Sure thing, Mr. Miller!” he said, tucking his wallet and the tickets into his pocket. 

His phone pinged next to him, Piers texting him the address to the BSAA HQ as well as directions, informing the brunette that Finn and him would meet him out front. 

The older man gave a smile, correcting the younger and insisting that Leon could call him “Curtis” instead. He bid him a good day and a safe trip to wherever he was going. The college student thanked him, pulling out of his spot completely before driving off, not missing the way the man followed his jeep with his eyes and head as Leon drove down the pike.

* * *

Piers looked at his watch for the third time, wondering what the hell was taking Leon so long. Their base was not far from the campus at all, so the brunette should have been here by now. Finn played “Pokemon Go” on his phone, informing Piers that there were rare Pokemon nearby. Piers only chuckled and shook his head, thanking Finn, but politely declining the offer to play the game. 

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon,” Finn reassured, “Leon knows the backroads around here. He probably just got caught up in the traffic.” 

“I hope that’s the only thing that delayed him.” Piers said with a sigh, “Ark said that Leon was being stalked by someone. His science teacher or something and it had spooked the hell out of him.” 

“Could you blame him?” Finn asked, “I think I remember Angela talking about a similar experience...like her brother has some weird fixation on Leon.” 

“Infatuation.” Piers corrected. 

“Whatever. Anyway, do you think we should tell the Captain about that? Or should we leave that to Leon?” Finn asked, looking up at the lieutenant.

Piers didn’t know how to answer that...but if he did...it would probably be better if Leon said something to their Captain. If Leon truly didn’t feel safe, Chris would be the best person to tell about that situation. It wasn’t his or Finn’s place to say anything about Leon’s predicament. Though, if Leon didn’t Piers or Finn would definitely speak up for the brunette if necessary. Leon was a good kid; nothing bad should ever happen to him. Especially not some Teacher who stalked his students. Piers just hoped the man wasn’t blackmailing Leon too.

A sigh of relief left the sniper as the little green jeep pulled up to the front gates, Damian stopping the vehicle and asking for identification. Piers and Finn jogged out, Piers vouching for Leon and telling the soldier that the brunette was with them. After getting Leon his own Visitor Pass, Piers and Finn led him to the parking area for the staff and then waited for him to park.

Leon gave them a smile as he pulled his backpack higher on to his shoulder, clipping the visitor’s pass to his jacket zippers, "Thanks, guys. Especially you, Piers. Your directions and descriptions are spot-on." 

Piers smiled, "No problem, Le." He said, clapping the younger on the back, "Now, come on. Captain Redfield is just inside." 

"He would have come out to meet you himself, but he was stuck at a conference meeting all morning." Finn explained, "He's probably just getting out now." 

Leon followed the two into the HQ, DC informing the trio that the meeting wasn’t quite over yet, so they would have to wait a bit longer. In the meantime, Piers and Finn giving Leon a mini tour of the place, introducing Leon to their coworkers as “Captain Redfield’s Boyfriend”, making Leon flush beet red. Their coworkers were all extremely nice and friendly, greeting the brunette warmly. One even admitted that Chris talked about him all the time, making Leon blush even more. 

They went to the R&D Department and were immediately greeted by a taller man with a bald head, “Hi Piers, hey Finn who is...hey! I know you! I saw your livestream the other night!” the man said as he pointed to Leon before holding out a hand to him, “You’re Chris’s boyfriend! The kid who likes to play video games!” 

Leon chuckled nervously, shaking the man’s hand, “Yeah, I’m Leon. Nice to meet you Mr…?” 

“Quint Cetcham, at your service.” Quint introduced himself, “I’m a bit of a video game nerd myself. Though, I prefer the classics.” 

“Yeah,” Finn said jokingly, “He remembers when Pong was invented.” 

“Hey!” Quint exclaimed, swatting Finn with some blueprints, “I’m not _that_ old!” 

The trio chuckled as Quint carried on, bringing them inside and showing off all the fancy new tech that they were working on here. Leon asked if they were allowed to show him this, wondering aloud if he should be signing a document or something, but Quint waved it off. He informed Leon that because he was with Chris, they most likely would be seeing him around more often than not. That it was very rare to see any of Chris’s dates around HQ, so that meant Chris must really like Leon. 

“Wow...really?” Leon asked in genuine surprise, “You mean they haven’t visited Chris at work? And you guys haven’t met any of them?”

“Well, not exactly. We have met Jessica. She used to work here before the whole “Queen Zenobia” and Terragrigia thing.” Quint recalled, “And then there was that off and on thing he had with Captain Valentine back in the day, but that was a long time ago and she’s engaged to Captain Stone of the East African branch. And then there was way, way back in the day when Parker and Jill told us about Chris’s fling with a guy he was friends with in the Air Force..."

Piers and Finn did the “cut-it-out” motion in front of their throats while Leon listened. Quint didn’t catch their motion, rattling on about Chris’s past while counting the numbers on his fingers. He then recalled a crush Chris and his sister had on an “Agent Kennedy” before Quint’s eyes widened in realization, snapping his fingers as he pointed to Leon, “THAT’S who you remind me of! You look like him!” 

“Huh?” Leon said dumbfoundedly, “Agent Kennedy? Who is that?” 

“Agent Kennedy was one of the DSO’s top agents and he was the one responsible for the Kennedy Repor-!” Quint cut himself off with a salute as Chris knocked at the door of the lab, clearing his throat to grab the soldiers’ and Leon’s attentions, “Captain Redfield! Good afternoon, Chris!” 

Chris held up a hand, saluting them back before telling them to be at ease, chuckling when even Leon saluted, “Good afternoon, Quint. Piers, Finn, thank you for helping Leon.” he greeted them with a nod of the head, letting himself into the room before putting an arm around Leon, kissing his temple, “Are my men treating you kindly? Or do I have to make them do one-hundred push-ups?” He asked, winking to his friends. 

Leon chuckled, “Yeah, they’re great! They were just showing me around the base. And then they were telling me all about you...and some guy, Agent...Kennedy? Is that right?” he asked, looking to Quint, Piers and Finn.

The three soldiers looked to their Captain, unsure of what to say exactly. Chris flashed them a look, his own eyes momentarily going wide with shock at the mention of the Agent’s name before he recomposed himself, clearing his throat again, “...What about him?” 

Leon shrugged, “I don’t know. Quint said I reminded him of Agent Kennedy and even said I looked like him...and it’s kind of funny that he has my last name...though I guess Kennedy is pretty common. And then something about the Kennedy Report?” 

Chris looked to his men again, scratching the back of his neck, “That’s...uh, top secret information.”

“Oh...okay.” Leon said quietly, “So, uh...they also mentioned you and your sister had a crush on him?” 

Chris blushed and gently grasped Leon’s hand, leading him out of the lab and towards the direction of his office, “Why don’t I show you around my office and then we can step out and get something to eat?” 

Leon wanted to momentarily protest that Chris had not answered his question, but had seemingly avoided it completely. The college student swallowed it down, deciding not to pursue it further...now anyway. Maybe he would bring it up again later...what were the chances that Chris knew two people with the last name of Kennedy? Maybe a coworker? A friend? He smiled and nodded, saying that that sounded like a great idea. Mainly because he didn’t get a chance to eat breakfast yet. Chris gave a nod and a smile of his own, saying that he could even introduce him to a couple more of his coworkers along the way. 

“Oh, and watch out for Jill. She’s a hugger.” Chris said.

Leon didn’t need to question the man to know what he was talking about. Chris barely introduced him before the woman pounced. Jill excitedly introduced herself, hugging Leon instead of taking his offered hand. She was around his own height, wearing an outfit similar to Chris’s, but her shirt and boots were a sky blue color, matching her eyes. She kept her long brown hair in a ponytail, tucked underneath of a blue snapback. He could see that the ends of her hair had a blonde ombre. Leon could see why she and Chris had an ongoing relationship, she was gorgeous! Leon even felt himself blush around her.

“I saw your livestream the other night.” Jill informed him, “You would definitely get along with the guys down in R&D. They have these wild video game nights and competitions on Fridays in the Rec Room. Did Chris tell you about the available space for your...uh, what are they? Challenges?” 

Leon nodded, “Yes, Ma’am. My friend and I do twenty-four hour challenges. They’re mostly goofy little things like a box fort in the pool. Or sneaking into a 24 hour Y-Mart and seeing how long we can stay there without getting caught or found.” 

“Oh...interesting.” Jill said with a chuckle, “Well, I have to go meet with Parker and the others for that situation happening overseas. Have fun you two! Chris, I’ll text you the details later, okay?” 

“Sure, thanks Jill!” Chris called, turning back to Leon, “Well, how about tha-?” 

He was cut-off by the sound of a phone ringing...and not his own. Leon gave a look of confusion before producing his cellphone. The brunette gave a sigh as he read the name on the screen. Why was his mother calling him? Was something wrong? Leon smiled sheepishly, asking Chris to give him a second so he could go answer this. It was probably nothing anyway. Chris gave a nod and allowed Leon a moment of privacy, allowing the younger to go into the office so no one would hear him. 

Once inside, Leon tapped the “Answer” button on the screen, “Hi, Mom. Uh, what’s up?”  

 _“Hi, Sweetie! I was just calling to see how everything was going.”_ Sophie Kennedy’s voice replied, through the white noise of the hospital around her, probably at the Nurse’s Station, if Leon had to guess.

“Fine...I’m with Chris right now.” He replied, wandering around the office, looking at all the knick knacks, souvenirs, and pictures, “He and I are about to head out for lunch.” 

_“Aw! Well, that’s sweet. And how is school? You’re Nonno said he got an e-mail from one of your professors about missing assignments. He asked me to ask you about that.”_

Leon cursed under his breath, reassuring his mother that he had indeed turned the assignments in, but the professor had just misplaced them. Sophie pointed out that the teacher sounded concerned in the e-mail, saying Leon was failing his Forensics Class. Leon told her not to worry, picking up a picture of Chris with...an eerily familiar red-headed woman, both wearing Christmas Hats and sweaters. Leon studied the picture informing his mother that he was also going to some field trip for extra credit for the class.

He was still distracted by the red-headed woman in the picture, not hearing what his mother was saying on the phone. Leon looked around and found quite a few pictures of the woman in the pictures with Chris. His sister, maybe? 

“Mom...do we know any Redfields?” Leon asked, “Specifically red-heads? Or something about Raccoon City?” 

 _“...where did you hear that from?”_ Sophie asked curiously, voice suddenly full of concern, _“I know one red-head...your father and I met her back in Raccoon City along with a little blonde girl...though I don’t exactly remember her last name. I haven’t seen her in quite some time.”_

“I, uh, my Forensics Professor talked about it.” Leon lied, “And the red-headed Redfield thing...Chris I think knows her and he has a picture with her. I think she works here, but she looks familiar to me.” 

“ _I would have to see the picture in order to tell you, Lovebug.”_

Leon blushed at the nickname, but took his phone away from his ear to snap a picture of just the red-head in the picture before sending it to his mom. She said she would check her cell phone as soon as she had time, not currently having it on her at the moment. She also explained that on her day off, she would tell him about the Raccoon City Incident...if he really wanted to know. Leon thanked her, telling her that he would come visit soon. Maybe even go out to dinner or something sometime. He also reminded her that Parents’ Day was coming up soon as well, so maybe they could meet then. 

 _“_ I’ll call you later, Mom. Love you.” Leon said quietly, putting down the frame. He waited for her to say it back before hanging up. 

He opened the door, telling Chris that he was all set and ready to go, apologizing for the interruption. That it had just been his mother calling to see how everything was going in school.

“Oh, no problem. Everything alright at school?” Chris asked curiously as he led Leon out of the building and to his truck. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Just fine, I guess.” Leon said as he hopped into the passenger seat. 

“You guess?” Chris asked.

The college student bit his lip, and nodded. He silently wondered if he should tell Chris what was really going on. Ark was right; Chris was his boyfriend...but compared to all the things Chris had to worry about, did he really need to worry about something as small and insignificant as a potential stalker stalking his boyfriend? He decided to lie, and say that everything was fine, and that he even had a field trip coming up at the local museum. He pulled the tickets from his pocket, showing them to Chris. 

“It’s for the Astronomy Exhibit downtown...I get extra credit for going and all this other stuff. Maybe, would you like to go with me?” Leon asked curiously, giving a small smile, “We can make it a date and make it a bit more exciting? Then I wouldn’t have to dread going.” 

Chris chuckled, “Sure...though I don’t know why you would dread going. This sounds like a fun field trip...unless paperwork is involved?” 

Leon shrugged, “Well, afterward, of course, but I’m sure there’s a ton of other fun stuff to do and see down there.” 

“And are you sure I would be allowed to come with you?” 

“My teacher did encourage us to bring a guest.” 

“...then, it’s a date, Mr. Kennedy.” 

“Leon, sir.” Leon replied in a funny tone, “Mr. Kennedy was my father.” 

“Oh, I know.” Chris replied without a thought, mentally facepalming as he did so, “...y’know...cause you’re his son, and that would make him Mr. Kennedy...too…” 

Leon raised a brow at the elder, both of them laughing awkwardly. Chris quickly tried to change the subject, asking Leon what he was in the mood for for lunch. Leon decided on hoagies or sandwiches from the nice little deli in town. The one he and his friends frequented. Or maybe Pizza from the place next door. They made the best mushrooms and pepperoni pizza. Not to mention the garlic bread was the best. 

“I see you’ve got good taste.” Chris chuckled, “I could really go for Pizza right now, myself.”

“Great minds think alike.” Leon said with a cant of his head.

That made the elder laugh as he pulled into the parking lot of the Pizza Parlor. Chris got out first and went around to help Leon out, offering a hand and a playful bow while Leon bowed back, accepting his hand. They were starting to become more comfortable around each other, not minding the playful banter or joking around, and both men felt at ease. Leon adamantly chattered about the Nintendo Switch in his backpack, offering to teach Chris how to play it after work, still insistent on teaching him how to play at least Mario Kart.

* * *

" _You’d probably be good at Call of Duty Zombies on the XBox.”_ Leon’s voice said as a truck a couple blocks away listened in, a man sitting in the driver's seat. 

The man in the front seat smiled fondly as he listened to the brunette talk to Chris, looking at the picture in between his hands. It was of a younger couple; a brunette woman with green eyes, her hair in a loose ponytail wearing a soft pink dress with red roses and a white jacket over top. To her right, a man, dirty blonde hair partially in his face and blue eyes, wearing a light blue shirt and dress pants with a leather jacket over top of his shirt. Between them was a little boy with brown hair and shining blue eyes, around six or so, dressed almost like his dad, but he wore a darker blue polo t-shirt and white pants. The little boy was laughing in the photo while his parents hugged him, red, white and blue decorations hung on the walls behind them. 

Hunnigan had taken the photo for him. 

Lucas remembered that day well...the last time his family saw him “alive”. He had been allowed to bring Sophie and Leon to the White House for the annual July Fourth Parade and celebration. Lucas had just gotten back from Spain, and boy, had Ashley been a bit surprised to find out that Lucas not only had a wife, but a son as well. Nonetheless, the college student got along well with Leon, managing to win over the shy brunette with some cookies and ice cream. They even played Tag and Hide and Seek with Sherry Birkin and Manuela Hidalgo on the front lawn. 

Adam Benford hadn’t been as lucky with the little boy, Leon tucking himself into Sophie’s shoulder and hiding his face. He did eventually warm up to the man around time for the fireworks, offering Leon earmuffs to muffle out the loud bangs of the fireworks, to which Leon gladly accepted.  

It was a shame Leon probably didn’t remember any of that, judging by how his son reacted when he “met” Sherry again during his last year of High School while touring the college campus. Sherry met Lucas in secret, saying that Leon didn’t remember her, but Sophie had, playing it off like Sophie had known Sherry’s aunt. The young blonde promised to look after his family for him, saying it was the least she could do for him after he and Claire saved her life all those years ago. She wouldn’t tell Claire though. 

Lucas looked back up at the screen, watching on the CCTV Camera from inside the shop, watching Leon as he and Chris shared a pizza. Sherry probably didn’t know he was still here in DC, having just gotten back last night. Hunnigan had been pretty tight-lipped about Lucas’s operations, much like Adam had. He still wasn’t quite sure why he had to fake his death to begin with, but Adam had sent him after the Los Illuminados cult and another group called “The Family” and anyone else attached to them. 

And now, thanks to intel from Ada, he was supposed to be going after a group called “Neo-Umbrella”, who apparently were planning an attack here in America. Specifically somewhere between DC, all the way down to Tall Oaks, but she did not know where exactly. 

Which is why he was here, watching after Leon and Sophie. Although Adam reassured him that they would be safe, and even extracted if necessary, Lucas wanted to make sure they were protected.

Though...apparently, Leon had made himself acquainted with Claire’s older brother. He didn’t know how or why...he had been pretty sure Chris had met his son years ago. But Lucas was conflicted, torn between thanking Chris, knowing the man would keep Leon safe no matter what happened...and kicking his ass for dating his son, who was much younger than Chris. If it wouldn’t have compromised his own cover, Lucas would have stopped at the BSAA HQ and had a talk with the man to set some ground rules for dating Leon. 

Just like he wanted to deal with the asshole intern who had been stalking his son at Leon’s college...but could do nothing about it at the moment. 

For now, all Lucas could do was watch over his family from afar. He kept watching the screen and then the other, which played a feed from the hospital, watching Sophie buzz around like the busy bee she always was. He had to smile at the sight, missing his beautiful wife and son. They had gotten along fine without him, thanks to Hunnigan and Adam, and even his asshole in-laws. 

Leon had gotten so big, practically sprouted up like a weed. Lucas couldn’t believe it, a bit saddened to have missed so many of his birthdays, graduations, dances, vacations and achievements, and even the big move into college and the Police Academy. His son was going places, and he was going to be a great cop and an even greater man...hopefully his first day at the station turned out better than Lucas’s had. He hoped Leon never got pulled into the messes that Lucas had been pulled into. And Sophie; still the strong Mama Bear and fighter that she had been back in Raccoon City. She was doing a helluva job raising their son and balancing work. It was like she had never been through that hell back then at all. 

Though, he was still afraid for them. The positive thoughts and the promises of protection...it didn’t ease Lucas’s thoughts at night, constantly worrying about his family and their safety, thanks to the constant threat of bioterrorism. But still, he kept an eye on them, Hunnigan giving him the tech to do so, watching them closely. Lucas took another swig of whiskey out of his flask, trying to drown out the bad thoughts as he watched Chris and Leon talk about plans for later. 

“I miss you, Little Guy.” he said with a sad sigh, “You and your mom."


End file.
